


Y si no sabes improvisa

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Keith (Voltron), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Keith is good with kids, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance is gone, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, but the translation is just by the side dont worry, make mom happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: (15:22) Hey can you do me a favor?(15:23) Depends on what it is.(15:23) My mom is coming by. Can you just pretend we're dating?(15:23) Is this a romantic comedy?(15:23) No, but she is trying to fix me up with my cousin. I just need her to back off.(15:24) I will because this is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard but I'm screenshotting this for posterity. It's just too sad.Or: the fake relationship trope we all love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?
> 
> The title is from the song 'Es gratis' by Arnau Griso and it means literally 'if you dont know, improvise' 
> 
> Key:  
> Normal is Lance  
> Cursive is _Keith_  
>  bold is **Hunk**  
>  Underlined is Pidge

(14:56) Save me

**(14:57) What's wrong buddy? You ok?**

(14:57) Yeah i'm physically ok but I really need your help

**(14:57) Shoot**

(14:57) Ok you remember gaby?

**(14:58) Your big sis yes**

(14:58) Remember she got married few years ago?

**(14:58) Yeah, if by few you mean, about four yeah**

(14:58) God bless your memory man

**(14:59) Uhum tell me whats wrong please because i don't see where this is going**

(14:59) Okay remember that guy she married, Pablo?

**(15:00) Yeah?**

(15:00) Remember that in the wedding one of his sisters was flirting with me so bad it made ME uncomfortable?

**(15:00) Which i still dont believe but yeah i remember**

(15:00) Hunk

(15:00) That girl is MY COUSIN

**(15:01) No she is not??**

(15:01) She is family!

**(15:01) Political family!**

(15:02) I CAN'T BANG MY FAMILY HUNK

**(15:02) Yeah whatever man she is not your cousin**

(15:02) Well

(15:02) My mom (who is totally mistaken btw) thinks the same as you

(15:03) And she felt ''chemistry'' or whatever shit between me and her apparently, and because im single she has made her personal mission to set me up

(15:03) For the record what she felt was a Drunk Lance dancing and having fun 

**(15:04) Okay**

**(15:04) So you’re trying to tell me that your mom wants to set you up with this girl?**

(15:04) Correct

**(15:05) And? She’s in Cuba**

(15:05) THAT'S THE PROBLEM

(15:05) SHE IS MOVING TO THE STATES

**(15:06) NO**

(15:06) YES

(15:06) AND TO THIS CITY OKAY?

**(15:06) NO**

(15:07) YES

(15:07) And my mom was like ''oh honey!! Lance is living there!!''

**(15:07) Isn't your mom staying with your brother for a couple weeks...?**

(15:07) YES

(15:07) SHE IS HERE

(15:08) And I love her but if she is here I can't avoid her!!!

**(15:08) And what are you going to do?**

(15:09) I

(15:09) uh

(15:10) Kind of told her I already have a partner?

**(15:10) YOU DID NOT**

(15.10) I DID I'M SORRY OKAY I FREAKED OUT SHE WAS GOING TO SHOW UP AT MY HOUSE WITH THIS CRAZY GIRL AND I JUST SAID THE FIRST THING I COULD COME UP WITH

**(15:11) So let me get this straight**

**(15:11) You are going to ask me to be your fake partner right?**

(15:11) Yes please you are the best friend I will ever have Hunk my man, you are the best I love you

**(15:12) I can't do it Lance**

(15:12) WHAT?

(15:12) WHY NOT

**(15:14) YOUR MOM KNOWS ME**

(15:14) AND WHAT?

**(15:14) I LIKE YOUR MOM AND I CAN NOT LIE TO HER**

**(15:14) ALSO, I WANT TO GO TO YOUR REAL WEDDING SOME DAY AND IF I GO , WOULD I HAVE TO PRETEND BEING UPSET OR JEALOUS?**

**(15:15) WHEN DO WE BREAK UP?**

**(15:15) HOW WOULD THIS EVOLVE LANCE?**

(15:16) I DON'T KNOW MAN JUST HELP ME OUT WE'LL THINK ABOUT THAT LATER

**(15:16) YOUR FAMILY IS NOT GONNA BUY IT**

(15:16) BUT HUNK

**(15:16) AND YOUR BROTHER WOULD TOTALLY BLOW THE PLAN UP HE KNOWS ME TOO**

(15:17) Oh shit you are right I didn't think about jaime

(15:17) Fucking pendejo he would sell me for a couple pasteles I swear

(15:17) What do I DO?!

**(15:18) Pidge?**

(15:18) She is like fourteen dude

**(15:19) She is actually 17 but yeah I see your point**

**(15:19) She would never agree anyways**

(15:20) I have to try.

  
  


(15:22) Hey Pidge

(15:22) Hey Lance

(15:22) Hey can you do me a favor?

(15:23) Depends on what it is.

(15:23) My mom is coming by. Can you just pretend we're dating?

(15:23) Is this a romantic comedy?

(15:23) No, but she is trying to fix me up with my cousin. I just need her to back off.

 

Pidge snorted and Keith looked up.

''What's so funny?''

''Lance being lame.''

''Oh, nothing new, then.'' Keith said going back to his sketchbook.

 

(15:24) I will because this is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard but I'm screenshotting this for posterity. It's just too sad.

(15:25) oKAY screenshot whatever you want but please be at my place this saturday at 12

(15:25) What? This saturday?!

(15:26) Yeah, why?

(15:26) Lance Im sorry I can't

(15:26) WHAT WHY NOT

(15:26) It's my grandma's 80 birthday. I can't miss that

(15:26) Oh shit

(15:27) I'm so fucked

(15:27) Hunk?

(15:27) My family knows him

(15:27) Allura?

(15:27) Same?? Are you even trying? I thought you were a genius??

(15:28) Okay fuck off im trying to save your lame ass

 

''Hey Keith?'' she said looking up from his phone and smiling at his friend, currently spread over her bed.

''Uhm?''

''Do you want to hang out with Lance this Saturday?''

''Uhm yeah sure.'' Keith said shrugging.

 

(15:29) Keith says he can do it

(15:29) WHAT?!

(15:29) Literally ''Uhm yeah sure *shrugs*''

(15:29) I dont buy a word gremlin

 

''Keith please repeat what you just said.'' Pidge asked opening a voice note.

''Repeat what?''

''What you just said about Saturday?''

''Oh.'' Keith looked up and then went back to his skecthbook when he saw her grin, a blush forming on his face. ''I'll go. It's not like I have anything better to do.''

 

*Voice note sent*

*Voice note received*

(15:31) I have ascended

(15:31) Yeah I know, you owe me big

 

\---

 

''Hi-''  Keith said opening Lance's window.

''What are you doing on pajamas?!'' Lance shrieked.

Keith looked at him confused and his eyes widened when he saw Lance.

He was wearing a shirt. As in a buttoned up shirt. Nice jeans, not dirty, old casual ones.  His hair was neatly combed and he smelled like flowers or- _ stop looking at him-just STOP _

Keith managed to stop staring like a creep at Lance and glaced his surroundings. 

He had never seen Lance's apartment this clean. It was cleaner than his own house before he moved, for god's sake.

''What the-?'' 

''Why are you on pajamas dude?!'' Lance dragged him by the arm to his bedroom. ''Have you even brushed your hair a little? Of course not- just look at this!''

''Lance!'' Keith said taking his arm back. ''Leave my fucking hair, and what's wrong with my pajamas? I always dress like this to hang out in your house...?''

He stopped when he saw Lance looking at him like he had grown two heads.

''Pidge didn't tell you, did she?'' He said lifting his hands to his face and groaning.

''Tell me what-?'' Lance tossed his phone to him, with the conversation with Pidge.

It took him about three seconds to see what his ''friend'' had done.

''WHAT?!'' Keith shrieked. ''I DIDN'T AGREE ON THIS!''

''I know! But my mom is already on her way!'' Lance said throwing his hands on the air.

''TELL HER THE TRUTH!''

''I can't!!'' Lance said. ''She already told my brother too, and he knows you!''

''What?!''

''Remember Jaime? The one with the kids?''

Keith stopped shouting and tried to remember.

''Oh shit.'' he said eloquently.

''Exactly. Oh shit.'' 

''What do we do?'' Keith asked. He really was not prepared for this. 

''I don’t know!'' Lance said sitting in his bed, face hidden in his hands. ''First you have to get changed-''

The bell interrupted them and both went white.

''Please, _please_ , tell me that's not your mother.'' Keith whispered.

The bell ranged two more times and Lance stood up.

''Okay. Okay. Uhm-You can leave.’’ Lance said pacing fast. ‘’I'll come up with something-''

Keith bit his lip and looked at the poor boy go white and practically tear his hair out. He may had a crush on him, but he was his friend too. And the poor guy looked really pathetic right now. Which was kind of endearing?  _ HOW?!! When did pathetic become endearing, KEITH?! _

He was going to regret this so much but he couldn't really stop the words.

''Okay, fine, I'll do it.'' Keith said, defeated.

''What?!'' Lance asked surprised, almost as surprised as Keith felt.

''I said I'll do it. I do owe you one, remember? From the trip?’’

Lance just stood in front of him, staring wide eyed.

‘’Just... don't expect too good acting skills, okay?'' 

''Really?! Okay. Sure. Perfect. Dude you are the best.''  Lance hugged him quickly and left the room running.

Keith stood there blinking a couple times. Someone started to talk in spanish and he could hear Lance greeting them. He groaned in his hands. He had to come out of the room sooner or later, right?

He gave a quick glance at the mirror to check how he looked. Wow.  _ I don't think I’ve ever looked this bad. _

He was sporting the worst bedhead he had probably ever had, the first clean shirt he had found, which was actually from Shiro's old university, and some obviously-too-big-for-him sweatpants.

He sighed. It would probably look even worse if he came out of Lance's bedroom, wearing Lance's clothes, so he decided to roll with what he had.

He opened the door biting his lip nervously and found both Lance and a short woman, fifty-something, tanned and with brown curly hair on a bun looking at him.

''Uhm...'' _ ground swallow me up PLEASE _ . ''Hi?''

‘’¿Los he interrumpido?’’ (Did I interrupt something?) Lance mom said, grinning mischievously. 

Lance’s face became as flustered as a tomato and his mother laughed.

''Tranquilo, me iré en un rato.’’ (Don’t worry, I’ll leave soon) she said and patted his son on the cheek.

Keith stood awkwardly, half hidden by the door, still praying to all the gods out there to help him. Which they weren’t doing because seconds later Lance’s mom was looking at him, eyes squinted and mouth on a thin line. Keith gulped and shot Lance a quick glance that screamt ’Save me’.

‘’Lance!’’ she suddenly said and approached Keith. ''You don't tell me he was so handsome!''

''You didn't tell me, mamá.''

''Lo que sea.'' (whatever) she said without even looking at Lance and smiled brightly at Keith. ''I'm Daniela. You can call me Nani.''

''I'm Keith.'' he said smiling shyly. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Give me a hug, querido, don’t be so cold!’’ she said spreading her arms. Keith looked at Lance again quickly and gulped. He hugged Nani (or let her squeeze the air of his lungs).

‘’Okay, mamá, suéltalo-’’ (Okay, mom, release him-)

‘’So you sleep together.’’ Nani said smiling and Keith choked on the air. This didn’t seem to affect Lance’s mom. ‘’How long have you been together?’’

‘’A couple months.’’ Lance said quickly. ‘’Hey, mamá, do you want to eat something?’’

‘’Si mi amor, what do you have?’’

‘’No mucho, he hecho un poco de arroz…’’ (Not a lot, I have made some rice…) Lance leaded her to the kitchen giving Keith time to breath again. It didn’t last long. ‘’Hey… amor?’’ (Hey, love?)

Keith scrunched his nose and debated if answering or not.  _ Is that for me? It isn’t right? _

‘’Keith?’’  _ Shit it is. _

‘’Hm?’’ he answered intelligently.

‘’You want something to eat?’’

‘’Uh, whatever you have. You know I’m not picky.’’ Keith decided that the politest thing was to go to the kitchen with them, despite every single cell on his body yelling with anxiety.

‘’Pff, no shit.’’ Lance laughed.

‘’Keith, cariño, have you try mariquita?’’ Nani asked as he entered the kitchen.

‘’Have you tried, mom.’’ Lance corrected.

‘’Uhh… no?’’ Keith asked Lance. ‘’Is that the banana thing you are always talking about?’’

‘’Yes, and you have not tried it.’’ Lance said. ‘’But I don’t have any, mom.’’

‘’Jaime has some in house.’’

‘’In his house.’’ Nani frowned but Lance continued. ‘’We can’t just go-’’

‘’Why not? Take the car, I’ll call him.’’ she was already phone in hand. ‘’Además, están todos tus hermanos allí, y tienen ganas de verte. ¡Vamos a hacer una barbacoa!’’ (Besides, all your siblings are there, and they want to see you. Let’s do a barbeque!)

‘’No, mamá, eso es demasiado-’’ (No, mom that’s too much) Lance tried to stop her but she was already calling and leaving the room. ‘’Mierda.’’ (Shit.)

‘’Uh, what’s wrong?’’

‘’We’re going to my brother’s.’’

‘’What?!’’ Keith shrieked. _One thing is meeting Lance’s mom…_

‘’And all of my siblings are there. And the kids. And my dad as well-’’

‘’What?! Nononono. We said your mom. Not an entire family meeting Lance, what the fuck-’’ Keith said angrily.

‘’I know! I tried to stop her!’’

‘’I’m two seconds away from jumping that window and run, Lance!’’

Lance bitted his lip and took Keith’s hands. ‘’Breath with me...’’

‘’I’m not pretending to date  _ you _ in front of your family-’’ Lance tried not to wince at Keith’s words but didn’t interrupt him. ‘’- are you crazy?! This is not…’’

‘’I know, I know…’’ Lance said and tried to hear what his mom was saying on the phone. Keith closed his mouth on a thin line and looked down, not letting Lance’s hands go. Lance sighed and hugged him.

‘’I don’t like big families, Lance.’’ he muttered.

‘’It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m sorry Keith.’’ he said as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and buried his face on his shoulder. ‘’You don’t have to do this. I can tell her you have to work later-’’

‘’I don’t want to lie to your mom.’’

‘’What? Why not?’’

‘’I respect mothers, Lance. I don’t want to lie to her.’’

_ You are forgetting the whole ‘pretending to date me’ lie, buddy. _

‘’What do you want to do?’’ he asked.

‘’How many people are there?’’

‘’Jaime, the kids, Gaby, her kids, Su and Alex, and my dad.’’

Keith breathed slowly. Lance’s mom said goodbye on the phone. He saw her enter the room and look fondly at them.

‘’¿Está bien?’’ (Is he ok?) she mouthed.

‘’Estamos en ello.’’ (We’re working on it). Keith let him go to look nervously at Nani.

‘’Tu hermano dice que hoy no podemos hacerlo, pero podemos quedar mañana.’’ (Your brother says we can’t do it today, but we can meet tomorrow.) Nani said and rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder. ‘’If you want?’’

Keith looked from the hand to Lance and then smiled at Nani apologetically.

‘’She asked if you wanted to go to the barbeque tomorrow.’’

Nani nodded smiling and Keith gulped. The last thing he wanted was to upset this woman.

‘’Sure.’’ he said. ‘’Si?’’ 

‘’Adorable.’’ she said poking his nose. ‘’We can eat something here!’’

Lance and his mom started cooking some stuff for lunch and Keith excused himself to go and change to something more appropiate. 

‘’Es tímido.’’ (He’s shy.)

‘’Umm, no es eso. Es más que le intimidas.’’ (Not really, is just that you intimidate him).

‘’Tonterias- dame la sal, por favor.’’ (Nonsense- give me the salt please). ‘’Además, ya conoce a Jaime, él intimida más que yo.’’ (Besides, he already met Jaime, he’s much more intimidating than me).

‘’No sé yo-échale más picante a eso.’’ (I don’t know- put more spicy sauce on that).

‘’¿Seguro?’’ (Are you sure?) ‘’¿Le va a gustar a Keith?’’ (Is Keith going to like it?)

‘’Si, a Keith le encantan las cosas picantes.’’ (Yeah, Keith loves spicy stuff.)

‘’What does Keith like?’’ Keith asked closing the window.

‘’I’m impressed you picked that up.’’ Lance said. 

‘’I know a couple words.’’ he said shrugging.

‘’I just told my mom you like spicy stuff, just like me.’’ Lance said winking.

Keith groaned and but started taking the dishes from the counter. Nani laughed and watched them fondly.

‘’Lance, are we eating on the living room?’’ he asked.

‘’Si, amor.’’

Some minutes later lunch was ready and Keith had laid the table while Lance and his mom finished cooking. Lance had an old dining table on the living room that he never used, except when his family came, and he had even put a tablecoth Keith hadn’t seen in the six months he had known Lance.

‘’Do you like the food, Keith?’’ Lance mom asked, once they were all eating.

‘’Si.’’ he said smiling. ‘’Eh… ¿es bueno?’’

‘’Está buena.’’ (It’s good)  Lance corrected chuckling.

‘’Don’t laugh at him! He’s trying!’’ Nani scolded him. Keith laughed this time. ‘’He thinks he is so intelligent, correcting all the time. ‘Look at me I’m Lance I talk english’.’’

‘’I speak english, mom.’’

‘’See!’’ Keith snorted. ‘’Anyway, what do you do Keith?’’

‘’Pardon?’’

‘’Do you work?’’ she asked.

‘’Oh. Yes, I work at a gym and at a pizza restaurant.’’

‘’So hardworking!’’ she said smiling. ‘’Lance tells me you are an artist?’’

Keith blushed and gave Lance a death glare. The little shit just smiled and lifted his arms in surrender.

‘’She asked for the paint you gave me for my birthday and I told her the truth, man.’’

‘’It’s beautiful, Keith.’’ she said.

‘’I like to paint.’’ he said. ‘’But I haven’t worked or studied anything. Of course I would like to but it’s hard and I have to pay bills and- you know how it is.’’

‘’Amen.’’ Lance said.

‘’Lance’s grandad is a painter too. But I think you are better.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Keith said blushing. ‘’I don’t show my stuff to lots of people, so it means a lot to me.’’

‘’Not even your family?’’ Nani asked. 

Lance shot a quick glance to Keith to check on him but he was already smiling.

‘’My brother has always encouraged me.’’

‘’That’s what family is for.’’ she said nodding.

Keith looked at Lance to find him already looking at him, smiling softly.

And for a second, he wondered if Lance was pretending ot not.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanily barbeque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum roll*

‘’Are you ready?’’

‘’You know I’m not, Lance.’’

Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes. Keith frowned and straightened his t-shirt again.

‘’Your t-shirt is fine, let’s just fucking go.’’

‘’Literally nothing on my wardrobe is _fine_ , and you’re the one who says it constantly!’’

‘’Do you want to borrow something mine?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Like they wouldn’t notice.’’

‘’Keith, they are my family, not Sherlock Holmes. They can’t remember all my clothes.’’

‘’I don’t know, Lance.’’ Allura noted sitting on the sofa with a bag of chips. ‘’You _do_ know all my wardrobe.’’’

‘’That’s because you dress like a goddess, Princess. It would be a crime if I didn’t.’’

‘’You know my entire wardrobe too.’’

‘’Completely different reasons. You dress like a hobo.’’

‘’And that, children, is what true love looks like.’’ Allura said grinning. Keith grimaced and she laughed. ‘’Everything is going to work out, Keith, just relax, you look amazing. Do you want some crisps?’’

‘’I wouldn’t eat anything.’’ Lance said as Keith had a mouthful. ‘’You are going to want to eat everything my mom cooks, I’m telling you.’’

‘’Litefally fome few chipf Lanfe-’’

‘’Don’t you dare speak with your mouth full in front of my family.’’

Allura laughed and got up to fix Keith’s hair.

‘’Do you want to wear it in a ponytail?’’

‘’That’s my nephews job, Allura, they already called dibs on that.’’

‘’Exactly when?’’ Keith asked squinting his eyes.

‘’Uh… I kinda sent them a picture? Of you?’’ Lance said avoiding his gaze. ‘’Not my fault! They were all harassing me since my mom came back telling all them how pretty you are!’’

Keith shut up and resumed eating more chips trying to hide his blush. Allura smirked and quirked an eyebrow looking at Lance. He mouthed ‘shut up’ and went to his bathroom to check himself on the mirror once again.

‘’You look fine, Lance, both of you do.’’ she groaned. ‘’Keith, stop eating and go clean your teeth.’’

‘’Sure, mom.’’

Lance snorted and Keith grabbed his toothbrush from the vase.

‘’When did you even leave your toothbrush here?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Laft movie nift.’’

‘’You are so fucking gross.’’

‘’Last movie night.’’ Keith repeated after cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘’Anyone ever bothered in teaching you manners?’’

‘’Too busy jumping from foster house to foster house.’’ Keith shrugged.

‘’I’m complaining to Shiro next time I see him.’’ Lance said smiling.

‘’Oh, by the way.’’ Keith stopped and turned to face Allura. ‘’My brother is coming by to fix the lights in my bathroom, will you give him the keys?’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell me Shiro was coming?!’’ Allura shrieked and practically jumped to the bathroom. ‘’I look like a damn mess!’’

‘’You look amazing!’’ Both Lance and Keith said as they exited the house.

 

***

Lance’s brother Jaime, the only member of his family that lived in the States, lived about an hour away from him, which give Keith time to study.

‘’Okay, again.’’ Lance said.

‘’You have four older siblings. Two brothers, Jaime, the one with the kids, eh…’’

‘’I know you can do this.’’ Lance encouraged his fake-boyfriend.

‘’...Charlie and Tom, who are both six?’’

‘’Yes!’’ Keith smiled contently. ‘’Continue.’’

‘’Your brother Alex lives on Cuba and he’s almost as shameless as you and has a different girlfriend each month so, no kids.’’

‘’God, they are going to love you.’’ Lance laughed.

‘’You have two sisters, Gabriela, who has two kids, Elisa who's... eh- five, and… Clara who is three?’’

‘’Everybody calls her Clarita.’’

‘’Clareeta?’’

‘’Clarita Keith, god, don’t sound so white.’’

‘’Fuck off.’’

‘’We are down to one more sister.’’

‘’Susana, everybody call her just Su.’’

‘’Correct.’’ Lance said nodding. ‘’Parents?’’

‘’Your mom is Daniela, everybody calls her Nani.’’

‘’No, you call her Nani, everybody calls her mamá or abuela.’’

‘’Whatever... and your dad is Pedro.’’

‘’Nailed it, amor.’’

‘’What does that means, again?’’ Keith asked curious.

‘’Uh… it’s a neutral term of endearment.’’

‘’You know I can literally use google translator right now, right?’’ Keith said lifting his phone.

‘’But you won’t because we’re already here!’’

‘’What?! No I’m not ready yet-’’

They were parking next to a huge park and there were several cars parked already.

‘’Look, that’s Jaime’s car, they are already here.’’

‘’WE ARE LATE?!’’ Keith practically jumped from the car. ‘’Why didn’t you drive faster?! You drive like a fucking grandma!’’

‘’What?!’’ Lance gasped offended. ‘’I'll have you know, I am an ace driver, Kogane!’’

‘’Yeah sure, _Mc Lame_.’’

‘’Nobody ever called me that, mullet head, you know what they called me? The Taylor-’’

‘’Oh wow, because that makes a lot of sense-’’

‘’Because of how I thread-’’

‘’Guys.’’

‘’Hey, do you mind?!’’ Keith was saying to the rude stranger that interrupted them until he realized it was Jaime. If he hadn’t froze he would have shrieked like the little scared shit he really was.

‘’¡Lance, mi amor!’’ (Lance, my love!) a girl said and jumped to hug Lance. She was shorter than him, tanned and with brown wavy hair past her shoulders. ‘’¡Te he echado de menos, imbécil!’’ (I missed you moron!)

Jaime patted him on the shoulder and then another woman, older than the first one ruffled his hair smiling fondly.

‘’You are Keith?’’ a guy asked, and he almost pissed himself.

He simply nodded and held his hand to the guy.

‘’Not so cold, buddy, you are banging my brother!’’ the guy said and hugged him.

Keith choked on the air as this guy, (Alex, he guessed) squeezed the life out of him. He was as tall as Lance, and had blue eyes too, ( _Lance’s are prettier_ , Keith thought) but had lighter hair and lighter skin.

‘’Así que este es el famoso Keith.’’ (So this is the famous Keith) the girl that had hugged Lance said poking Keith’s side ( _This is Su, the older one must be Gabriela_ ). ‘’Y parecía que te lo habías inventado.’’ (It seemed that you had made him up.)

‘’Haced el favor de no asustármelo’’ (Please don’t scare him off.) Lance asked rolling his eyes.

‘’Hi, I’m Su.’’ she hugged Keith too, who hugged back, ready this time for physical contact.

‘’Keith.'' He said nodding. ''Nice to meet you.’’

‘’Hot and polite. Honestly, what are you doing with my brother?’’ Su asked.

‘’My thoughts exactly.’’ Alex said. ‘’How much is Lance paying you?’’

‘’Let’s quit roasting Lance, would we?’’ Lance said shoving his siblings.

‘’You are our hermanito, if we can’t roast you, who will?’’

‘’That’s the only reason I’m here, really.’’ Keith said.

Su and Alex laughed and Gabriella smiled and walked closer to Keith.

‘’I’m Gaby, I’m glad you didn’t run away the second you met our mother.’’

Keith stretched her hand and smiled. This one seemed the most calm of all the siblings.

‘’She was really nice. Just a bit… intense, I guess.’’

‘’Hell yeah, mamá has been waiting forever to meet one of Lance’s partners.’’ Alex said.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Keith asked as he followed the five siblings inside the park.

‘’Well, since Mom and our siblings live in Cuba is not like we have ever met anyone before you.’’ Jaime said smiling.

‘’Oh.’’ Keith gulped. _So I’m also the first, great._

Before they got to their tables four children came running towards them and jumped to greet Lance. He kneeled on the floor so they could all hug him.

‘’¿Me han echado de menos?’’ (Missed me much?) he asked the kids. He got a chorus of different answers at the same time. Lance pretended to be listening to all of them for a while. ‘’Eso está muy bien niños, pero quiero presentarles a alguien. I want to introduce you to someone.’’

Keith didn’t know if Lance had said it in english for him or for the kids, but Su shoved him towards the children and he kneeled besides Lance.

‘’Hola?’’ he said shyly.

‘’¡Que guapo!’’ a little girl, about four years old said.

‘’Eh…’’ he glanced quickly at Lance and then to the girl again. ‘’Gracias?’’

‘’Can I braid your pelo?’’ the other girl asked.

‘’Your hair, Elisa.’’ someone corrected.

‘’Sure.’’ Keith said smiling. ‘’Once we have eaten, is that allright?’’

Both of the girls nodded and took off running to the table.

‘’And, I already know Tom and Charlie.’’ Keith said and Lance smirked proudly. ‘’Do you remember me, kids?’’

The twins nodded and Keith smiled.

‘’Batman!’’ one of them said.

‘’Eh… what?’’ Keith asked confused.

‘’Batman! It’s batman, papá!’’ they were already tugging at Jaime’s arms.

‘’They call you batman because of the baseball bat and all that…’’ Jaime said with an apologetic smile.

‘’Oh god…’’ _They are not going to let me live that down, are they?_

‘’This is priceless.’’ Lance said laughing. ‘’The dark knight, literally. Oh god, kids you are geniuses.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Keith said shoving him playfully. Lance landed on his ass but kept laughing.

‘’Just think about it. Dark, mysterious… even the orphan part fits!’’

‘’You are an ass, you knew that?’’ Keith said laughing.

‘’Uhm… what?’’ Gaby asked.

‘’I was saying that it’s really funny because-’’

‘’Did you just made fun of Keith for being an orphan?!’’ Su shrieked and smacked Lance in the head. ‘’¡¿Que coño te pasa?!’’ (What the fuck is wrong with you?!)

‘’Oh no, it’s fine.’’ Keith said quickly lifting his hands. ‘’It’s fine, it’s a joke.’’

‘’So you are not-?’’

‘’Oh no, I am.’’ at the blank stares of the siblings he started to get nervous. ‘’I’m just… used to it? I’m not sad or anything about it, it was really long ago, it’s fine-’’

Su and Alex interrupted him hugging him and saying stuff he couldn’t quite catch. Keith felt something wet on his shoulder and he cursed himself. _Great. Really good first impression, well done Keith. Draw the orphan card, why don’t you? It’s always a success._

He tried to look for Lance, who was telling them to back off or something. They finally let him go and Su rubbed her eyes quickly.

He felt something tugging his jeans and saw the twins pouting and looking at the floor.

‘’Papá said we made you sad, and we are not going to call you Batman anymore.’’

‘’Oh no, no, I’m fine, really.’’ he glanced at Jaime to try and tell him with his eyes that it was fine. ‘’I really like the nickname. And uncle Lance likes it too!’’

‘’Hell yeah, it’s awesome!’’

‘’Lance don’t swear in front of my kids.’’

‘’Really?’’ Charlie asked.

‘’Yeah it’s super cool.’’ Keith said nodding.

‘’Tom! Let’s show Batman the food!’’ Charlie said tugging one of Keith’s hands.

‘’Are you hungry?’’ Tom asked.

‘’Sure, let’s go.’’ Keith offered his other hand to Tom and they ran to the table, leaving the siblings behind.

‘’Bromas de huérfanos, ¿enserio Lance?’’ (Orphan’s jokes, seriously, Lance?) Gaby sighed.

‘’Ya os ha dicho que no le importa. Además, él, a diferencia de vosotros, tiene sentido del humor.’’ (He already told you he doesn’t mind. Besides, he, different from you, has some sense of humor.) Lance said proudly.

‘’¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era huérfano?’’ (Why didn’t you tell us he’s an orphan?) Su asked.

‘’¿Cuándo? ¿Antes del ‘eh chicos, este es Keith’ o el ‘mi novio’?’’ (when? before ‘hey guys this is Keith’ or before ‘my boyfriend’?)

‘’No me parece bien de todas formas…’’  (I still don’t think it’s right) Gaby said.

‘’Si a él no le molesta por qué debería molestarnos a nosotros?’’ (If it doesn’t bother him why should it bother us?) Jaime said.

The rest groaned in agreement.

‘’¡Lance, traduce!’’ (Lance, translate!) Nani shouted from the table. ‘’¡Creo que  no me está entendiendo!’’ (I think he's not understanding me!)

Lance walked quickly to the table to find his mom showing all the food at Keith while the poor boy just smiled and nodded politely, not a clue of what she was saying.

‘’I can’t understand her.’’ Keith whispered when Lance was closed enough.

‘’Lance, explícale qué es la comida, vaya que no le guste algo…’’ (Lance, explain to him what we are eating, in case he doesn’t like something…) Nani said.

Keith looked at him waiting for the translation, like he did every time somebody spoke in spanish. Lance chuckled, it was kind of adorable.

‘’So, we have rice over there, which I know you like, potatoes for the kids and basically all the types of meat you can imagine.’’ he said pointing all the food.

‘’What is the red sausage?’’

‘’Oh that’s chorizo, and is not a sausage. It’s way better. But you have to cook it before eating. Also, my dad is making some chicken for the kids now.’’

‘’Oh, I haven’t seen him yet.’’ Keith said. Nani offered something in bread. He smiled and ate quickly, not wanting to offend her. And holy. fuck.

‘’Lance.’’ he said after he had finished the whole thing. ‘’Lance, what is this?’’

‘’Oh, that’s ham.’’

‘’This is _not_ ham.’’ Keith said taking another piece. ‘’Ham of the gods, if any.’’

‘’Jamón serrano, but yeah, basically really good ham.’’ Lance said laughing. ‘’Is good, isn’t it?’’

‘’Where the fuck do I buy this?’’ Keith had already taken a plastic plate and filled it with jamón.

‘’Not here.’’ someone said.

Keith turned, ready to face Lance’s dad, since he was the only one left. He was not as tall as Lance, but broader. He had dark hair and beard.

Keith tried to discreetly clean his hand on his jeans before lifting it. Lance’s dad stretched it strongly and grinned.

‘’Lance, ¿cómo digo encantado de conocerte en inglés?’’ (How do I say, nice to meet you in english?) he asked.

‘’Nice to meet you.’’ Lance answered smiling.

‘’Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Pedro.’’

‘’Encantado de… conocerte?’’ Keith said.

‘’More less. Enjoy the food.’’ Pedro said patting his shoulder. His wife called him and he said something to Lance before leaving them.

‘’So…’’ Lance said sitting on one of the chairs while Keith stood.

‘’So…?’’ Keith asked, eating more jamón.

‘’First test passed?’’

‘’I guess?’’ Keith said sighing. ‘’They are all really nice.’’

Lance smiled and filled two glasses with water.

‘’I feel really bad I can’t talk spanish, though.’’ Keith said.

‘’What? Why?’’ Lance asked confused.

‘’Well, everybody is putting effort in trying to talk in english so I can understand and it’s obvious that you guys prefer talking in spanish. And, I don’t know, it feels rude not to know how to even greet your parents in their language, I guess.’’

‘’Hey.’’ Lance left his drink on the table and took one of Keith’s hands. ‘’They don’t mind.’’

‘’Yeah, but I do.’’ Keith said, not paying attention at how _right_ it felt to lace his fingers with Lance’s.

‘’Chill.’’ Lance released his hand and before Keith could really miss the sensation of warmth of their hands intertwined he circled Keith’s waist with his arms.

‘’Lance-!’’ Keith complained, looking at Lance’s family to check if they were watching them.

‘’They are my family and they have to love you. Boyfriends, remember?’’ he said tugging Keith closer despite the other’s protests.

‘’ _Fake_ boyfriends.’’ Keith hissed blushing.

‘’And isn’t that a shame.’’ Lance muttered.

Keith looked down at Lance to check if he was joking. The boy quickly hid his face in Keith’s belly.

‘’Lance-’’

‘’Hey guys!’’ Jaime called them. ‘’We’re playing fútbol while Papá and Su cook the meat, wanna join?’’

Lance practically jumped from the chair and ran to the group.

‘’Lance!’’Keith shouted angrily.   _How does he say that and then run?!_

‘’I’m going to kick your ass so bad samurai!’’  Lance called laughing.

‘’You wish!’’

Alex was trying to steal the ball from Gaby, while her kids were cheering loudly for her. Lance’s mom was setting some kind of ‘goal’ with cans on the grass. Jaime and Lance were arguing while the twins tugged Lance’s arms.

‘’I thought we were playing football?’’ Keith asked Alex.

‘’And we are.’’

‘’But... that’s not a football ball?’’ Keith said pointing at their feet.

‘’What?!’’ Alex gasped offended. ‘’¡Lance! ¡¿No le has enseñado a tu novio lo que es el fútbol?!’’ (You didn’t teach your boyfriend what fútbol is?!)

‘’¡Aquí le llaman soccer, imbécil!’’ (They call it soccer here, asshole!)

‘’Yeah, that’s a soccer ball.’’ Keith said.

‘’Keith, cariño.’’ (Keith, honey) Alex said. ‘’This is a fútbol ball. Don’t be such a gringo.’’

Gaby smacked his brother and took the ball. ‘’We call it fútbol, not soccer.’’

‘’And how do you call the real football?’’ Keith asked.

‘’This is the real fútbol.’’ Alex muttered and Gaby smacked him again.

‘’We call it ‘American football’.’’

Keith snorted. ‘’That’s so weird.’’

‘’Don’t worry cuñao, don’t feel bad. This is Lance’s fault. He should have educated you.’’ Alex said patting his back.

‘’What are we blaming Lance for now?’’ Jaime asked approaching them.

‘’I don’t know but it’s definitely not my fault-’’

‘’What does ‘cuñao’ means?’’ Keith asked Gaby while the brothers argued.

‘’Brother-in-law.’’ she answered smiling.

‘’Oh.’’ Keith said blushing a little.

‘’So!’’ Lance said. ‘’Do you know how to play fútbol, samurai?’’

‘’Of course I do. We’re not enough people, though.’’

‘’We’re playing street fútbol, cuñao, don’t give it too much thought.’’ Alex said.

‘’Mamá has set the goals there and there,’’ Jaime said pointing them. ‘’And we’re six adults and four kids.’’

‘’Six?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Oh, yeah. My wife is playing.’’ Jaime said waving at her. ‘’She’s there with the kids.’’

‘’Ready to kiss the floor, samurai?’’ Lance asked smugly.

‘’You bet.’’

‘’So you two are on different teams?’’ Jaime asked.

‘’Yep. I have to show this smartass a lesson about _fútbol._ ’’ Lance said smirking. ‘’I’m team blue!’’

‘’You are so childish…’’ Gaby said rolling her eyes.

‘’Fine! I’m team red!’’

‘’Choose your people, Kogane.’’

Keith squinted his eyes and glared at the group, trying to guess who was the best player. Jaime’s wife came with all the children and smiled at him.

‘’From, no McClain to no McClain, Alex is the best goal keeper.’’ she told Keith.

‘’But honey, you are a McCLain too.’’ Jaime said kissing her cheek.

‘’He understood what I meant.’’ she said winking.

‘’Alex’s with me.’’ Keith said quickly.

‘’Gaby’s with me!’’ Lance said

‘’What? No! I wanted to go with Gaby!’’ Alex whinned.

‘’Too bad for you, Lance I go with Keith.’’ Gaby said.

‘’What? Why?’’ Lance asked.

‘’Because you need a goalkeeper and it’s Jaime.’’ Gaby said. ‘’So I go with Keith.’’

‘’They are doing this to make the teams even.’’ Jaime’s wife explained Keith.

‘’Oh. Thank you…’’

‘’Sarah.’’ she said smiling. ‘’Outsiders have to help each other, huh?’’

‘’Yeah, thanks. Sorry for not picking you.’’

‘’It’s fine, I wanted to go with Jaime.’’

‘’Tom and Clarita are with me!’’ Lance said. ‘’Come with me, niños!’’ (Kids)

‘’Elisa and Charlie are team red then.’’ Gaby said.

‘’¡Niños, a la comida le queda nada, un gol y a comer!’’ (Kids, food is almost ready, one goal and we eat!) Nani called from the tables.

‘’¡Vale mamá!’’  (Okay, mom!) the siblings said at the same time.

Alex and Jaime went to their goals and Gaby and Sarah stayed as defenders. Keith kneeled next to the kids and threw his arms over their shoulders.

‘’Okay, guys, do you know how to play?’’

‘’Yes!’’ the cousins shouted at the same time excited.

‘’Okay, great. Who is the best player?’’

‘’Dad!’’ ‘’Mom!’’

‘’Okay, your mom is in our team, Elisa. Is uncle Lance really good?’’

She turned to look at Lance and scrunched her nose thinking about it.

‘’Tom is good, but Mom is better.’’ Charlie said.

‘’¡Tío Lance mete muchos goles!’’ Elisa said.

‘’Hell yeah I do!’’ Lance shouted.

‘’Mind your business, Lance!’’ Keith shouted back. ‘’I didn’t understand what you said, Elisa, sorry.’’

‘’She said Tío Lance scores a lot. He has good aim. We call him sharpshooter.’’ Charlie said.

‘’Okay, let’s do this. I’ll make sure Lance doesn’t have the ball. You guys are in charge of the goals, okay?’’

‘’Sure!’’ they answered.

‘’Go Team Red!’’ Keith said and the kids cheered.

He could hear Lance and his team saying ‘’I say Team you say-’’ ‘’-blue!’’

They put the ball on the middle and decided Clarita started because she was the youngest.

‘’Your cheer is so lame, samurai.’’ Lance said, next to her nephew.

‘’Mine at least makes sense, _sharpshooter_.’’ Keith replied smirking. Lance’s earns started turning pink.

‘’Hey, flirting is cheating! We need Lance’s mind in the game!’’ Sarah said.

Keith shrugged and tied his hair in a ponytail before Nani came to ‘referee’ the ‘match’.

‘’¿Preparados?’’ (Ready?) ‘’¿Listos?’’ ‘’¡Ya!’’ (Go!)

Clarita kicked the ball and passed it to Lance who advanced a little and dodged Elisa.  He passed it to Tom and he kept running.

Gaby was next to Tom in seconds and took the ball easily. He passed it to Elisa and she advanced a couple meters before her cousin was there to block her. She tried to keep the ball but Lance stole it and passed it to Sarah quickly, who ran till the middle and then passed it to her son.

Tom ran with the ball until Keith took it.

‘’Elisa!’’ he called the girl and tried to pass it but Lance was faster and took it.

‘’Sorry, not sorry, samurai!’’ he said and passed it to Tom before Keith could get it back. Gaby was blocking the kid and he passed it to Clarita. Once the ball was with the youngest child the adults stopped moving.

‘’Come on Clarita, marca!’’ Lance encouraged her.

She kicked the ball and Alex took it easily.

‘’¡Chutas más rápido y me tienes,  Clarita!’’ (If you shoot faster, you’ve got me, Clarita!)

Alex said, and tossed the ball to Gaby, who passed it quickly to Keith.

‘’Let’s go kids!’’ he ran to the goal and waited for the kids to get there. Sarah was there and he managed to keep it for a couple seconds, but she stole the ball and tossed it to Lance.

‘’Sorry, Keith.’’ she said shrugging.

Before the ball got to Lance Gaby took it and tried to pass it to her daughter, but Lance predicted it and got the ball before. He couldn’t believe he had managed to get the ball from his sister and started running before she could catch him. Tom was shouting at him from his left and he was ready to pass the ball when suddenly Keith appeared out of nowhere and stole the ball laughing.

‘’What?!’’ Lance shrieked gaping. ‘’Where the fuck did you learn to do that?!’’

‘’Put your mouth where your money is, _sharpshooter_!’’ he said passing the ball to Charlie, who was almost on the goal.

The kid received the ball and his mother let him pass without much trouble.

‘’Go champ!’’ Keith shouted.

Charlie shooted and the ball passed over Jaime’s head.

‘’¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!’’ Nani shouted from the table. ‘’¡Gooolazoo de Charlie!’’ (Great goal from Charlie (?))

‘’Hey, Jaime?’’ Keith said.

‘’Hm?’’ he asked taking the ball.

‘’How do you say champion in spanish?’’

‘’Campeón.’’ Jaime answered smiling.

‘’Oh okay, thanks.’’

The kids were shoving Charlie playfully when Keith got there.

‘’Well done, campeón!’’ he said lifting his fist so the kid could bump it. Charlie giggled and the other kids were at him in seconds.

‘’And you guys too.’’ He said at their pouting faces. ‘’Campeons?’’

They all laughed and Keith blushed.

‘’Don’t laugh at him kids, he’s trying.’’ Sarah scolded them.

‘’You say campeones, Batman.’’ Tom said.

‘’Oh, okay. Thanks.’’

‘’Well played, kids.’’ Jaime said. ‘’Now, food.’’

The children giggled and ran to the table, were Nani was already setting dishes for them. The adults followed them smiling.

‘’When did you learn to play fútbol?’’ Lance asked, behind him, hands in his pockets.

‘’I used to play in school.’’ Keith said.

‘’Is not fair. You are good at everything.’’ Lance complained throwing his arms over Keith’s back and leaning on him.

‘’What can I say? I’m a man of lots of talents.’’ he said.

‘’I wonder what other talents you are hiding.’’ Lance said on his ear, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulders.

‘’Leave room for Jesus!’’ Alex shouted from the table.

Keith shoved him and Lance tripped on his feet groaning.

‘’Why are you so embarrasing?’’ Keith hissed.

‘’What do you mean, I’m just acting like a good boyfriend.’’ Lance said taking Keith’s hand. ‘’Does it bother you?’’

‘’About that-’’ Keith started.

‘’Hey guys, Pablo and Marta arrived!’’ at that Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand hardened and he saw Lance forcing a smile before arriving to the table.

‘’Hey Pablo!’’ he greeted a man after he had given Gaby a quick peck. ‘’Long time no see!’’

‘’Hola cuñao.’’ Pablo said ruffling Lance’s hair. ‘’Every time I see you you grow taller.’’

‘’¡Hola Lance!’’ somebody said behind Pablo.

Keith had supposed this Pablo-guy was Gaby’s husband, but he was lost on who this girl was. She was tall and blonde, and didn’t look like any of the McClains Keith had met.

‘’Hola, Marta.’’ Lance said and he tugged Keith’s hand.

‘’It has been ages since we saw each other!’’ she said brushing her hair behind her ear. ‘’You are even more handsome!’’

‘’Eh, thanks… Keith! Have you met, Marta?’’

‘’Hmm no, sorry.’’ Keith said lifting his free hand. ‘’Encantado de- eh how was it?’’

‘’Aw so cute. Encantada de conocerte, Keith!’’ (Nice to meet you) ‘’I’m Pablo’s sister. I’m moving to Lance’s city soon.’’

‘’Yeah, she’s my cousin.’’ Lance said looking at Keith like he was trying to tell him something.

‘’I wouldn’t say we’re cousins.’’ she said laughing and touching Lance’s arms. ‘’I see you are still very funny.’’

Lance grimace and side glanced at Keith quickly.

‘’Anyways, this is my boyfriend, Keith.’’ Lance said lifting their hands.

She opened her eyes comically and looked at their hands, then at Keith, and then at Lance. ‘’Oh.’’

‘’Yeah, it has been great seeing you again and all that but Keith is hungry-’’

‘’I didn’t-’’

‘’See ya!’’ Lance shouted before fleeing to the other side of the table tugging Keith with him.

He sat on a chair next to the drinks and opened a beer.

‘’What was all that?’’ Keith asked crossing his arms.

‘’Do you even remember why you are here?’’ Lance asked after a sip.

‘’Uh- because you told your mom you were dating me?’’

‘’Yeah, because…?’’

‘’Because… she was trying to fix you up with your cous- _ooooooh_.’’ Keith said. ‘’That was her?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Lance said grimmacing. ‘’Creepy.’’

‘’Yeah, that explains the looks she’s giving me.’’

‘’Just ignore her.’’ Lance said. ‘’Please ignore her, I don’t want to talk to her.’’

‘’I didn’t know she was coming?’’ Keith said as he took some jamón.

‘’Me neither. God that was so awkward.’’

‘’You’re welcome, _boyfriend_.’’ Keith said grinning.

‘’You are an asshole.’’ Lance said punching him.

‘’Guys, stop flirting and come help with the meat, please.’’ Su asked from the barbeque.

They served the food that was ready while everybody had their seats and the siblings took turns to watch the food that was still on the fire.

‘’Papá, ¿sabes que hemos ganado a Tío Lance?’’ (Dad, do you know that we won Tío Lance?) Elisa asked, sitting on Gaby’s lap while she was eating.

‘’Oh, really.’’ Pablo said smirking. ‘’What happened, Lance?’’

‘’Well, for the record, it wasn’t my fault.’’ Lance said.

‘’Who are you gonna blame for your clumsiness this time?’’ Keith asked smiling.

‘’Actually, you.’’

‘’What?’’ Keith said. ‘’I was literally just playing.’’

‘’Nu-uh, you cheated.’’

‘’And how exactly did I did that?’’

‘’Here it comes.’’ Su muttered.

‘’You were being all sexy with your cute ponytail and I got distracted.’’ Lance said smirking.

Gaby rolled her eyes and Alex groaned and started saying that Lance was just a sore loser. Keith meanwhile was trying to hide his blush looking down at his food, but Lance laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Keith kicked his leg under the table and Lance stopped with the PDA for the rest of the lunch.

When the kids were done eating they played on their own for a while before growing tired and came back to the table seeking for attention.

‘’¡Batman, dijiste que nos dejarías hacerte una trenza!’’ (Batman, you said you would let us braid your hair!) Clarita said tugging at Keith’s t-shirt.

He looked at Lance for a translation and Lance smiled. ‘’They want to braid your hair.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Keith turned to face the kids and nodded. ‘’Sure. Can i grab my dish and eat while you do it?’’

‘’You haven’t finish yet?’’  Elisa asked pouting.

‘’But you have eaten a lot!’’ Tom whined tugging his arms.

‘’Kids, let Keith finish his food.’’ Sarah said.

‘’No, it’s fine, I’ll keep eating later.’’ he said smiling at the adults. ‘’Where do you want me to sit?’’

The kids sat him on the floor and sat on a bench so they could reach Keith’s head. Elisa braided his hair while he played with the rest of them.

‘’But this is boring!’’ Charlie complained.

‘’Why don’t we put some sticks on the braid?’’ Tom asked grinning.

‘’No that’s ugly.’’ Clarita said.

‘’Flowers?’’ Charlie said.

‘’Good idea!’’ Elisa said from the bench. ‘’Go find beautiful flowers for Batman’s hair!’’

‘’Flower mission!’’

The twins got up and started looking for flowers. Clarita went to the table.

‘’¿Mamá?’’ she asked.

‘’¿Si, mi amor?’’ (Yes, my love?) Gaby said.

‘’¿Tienes flowers?’’ (Do you have flowers?)

‘’¿Para que quieres flores, cariño?’’ (Why do you want flowers, honey?)

‘’We are on a flower mission for Keith’s hair.’’ she said repeating her cousin's’ words.

‘’¡Aw eso es adorable!’’ (Aww that’s adorable) Su squaked.

‘’¿Por qué no le pides a Tío Lance que te ayude a buscar flores?’’ (Why don’t you ask Uncle Lance help to find flowers?)

‘’Tío Lance…’’

‘’Ya voy, ya voy…’’ (Coming, coming…) Lance said getting up and taking his niece’s hand.

They took some daisies and Clarita ran to Keith.

‘’Batman, batman! ¡Margaritas!’’ she showed them to Keith who laughed.

‘’Good job, Clarita.’’ Keith said taking one and putting it on her hair. ‘’Give some to your sister, will you?’’

The twins arrived later, showing him their flowers excitedly.They filled Keith’s little braid with different flowers.

‘’Tío Lance.’’ Tom asked tugging at his arm. ‘’Does it look good?’’

Lance looked at Keith, smiling fondly at his nephews, hair a mess and full of flowers, and smiling and laughing like he did when he didn’t have a filter. It had taken months for Lance to get to see Keith being himself this freely. And nothing could make Lance happier than the fact that a few hours with his family have brought him exactly that: the happy, smiling Keith that goofed around and didn't sulk, that let himself love.

Lance knew a thing or two about masks. He had surrounded himself with a huge shield of false bravado and high self esteem that he carried everywhere.

And somehow, every single time that Keith smiled at him all his shields crumbled and fell to pieces.

And for some strange reason, he didn't really mind.

‘’¿Tío Lance…?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ he breathed. ‘’He does look good.’’

Keith casted a short glance at him and gave him the smallest of smiles, but full of meaning.

And Lance wondered for a second if he wasn’t the only one that wasn’t pretending.

He laid on the floor using his arms as a pillow and listened to Elisa talk about Varadero’s beaches and how Keith was gonna love it there.

‘’Hey Lance.’’ Keith said.

‘’Hm?’’ he asked opening an eye.

Keith’s face appeared above him and he gulped. Keith took one of the flowers of his hair and put it on Lance’s ear grinning.

‘’This one is blue like your eyes.’’ he said.

Lance blushed furiously and bit his lip. Keith’s face was flustered too, barely a few inches from his. From down there, Lance could count all the little starts in Keith’s eyes.

‘’Hey Keith?’’ he whispered, scared of breaking their small bubble.

‘’Yeah?’’ Keith answered.

‘’Are we…’’ he breathed slowly, taking in how Keith’s eyes were following his adam’s apple. ‘’...are we still pretending?’’

‘’Pretending what, Lance?’’ he said licking his lips.

‘’To be boyfriends?’’

‘’I guess we are.’’ Keith said smiling.

‘’And liking each other?’’

‘’I haven’t been pretending.’’

‘’Thank god because I wasn’t-’’

‘’¡¡EUGH MAMÁ!! Lance and Batman are kissing and being gross!’’ Tom shrieked besides him but Lance couldn’t really catch what he was saying. The world was suddenly becoming Keith, and just Keith and Keith’s lips alone, warm and a little chapped because he always bitted them, and god, Lance could bite them now and boy, you’d bet he was doing it while he could.

And just as fast as it has come, Keith separated licking his lips and grinning like an idiot, eyes shining.

‘’I really like your nephews.’’ he said.

‘’Wait what?’’ Lance said startled, kiss still warm in his lips.

‘’I said I really like your nephews, Lance.’’ Keith said smiling. ‘’They are really nice.’’

‘’Hey hold on, I thought you said you didn’t like children?’’

‘’I literally never said that.’’ Keith said getting up from the grass.

‘’Uhuh, you did.’’ Lance kept looking at his braided hair full of flowers. ‘’You said you didn’t like family stuff!’’

‘’And I don’t.’’

‘’Children are family stuff!’’

Keith just shrugged.

‘’And how is it possible that you are so good with kids?’’ Lance said. ‘’Here I thought I would amaze you…’’

‘’Practice I guess.’’ Keith shrugged again.

"Nope. Don’t ‘practice’ me.’’ Lance jabbed a finger on his chest, stopping him. ‘’This is terrible out of character.’’

‘’Is it?’’ Keith said with a smirk. ‘’I have changed more diapers in two months than you will change in your life.’’

‘’I have four nephews and more cousins than I can count, you-’’

‘’You don’t know shit about me, McClain.’’ Keith kissed him on the cheek and just walked past him to the table food.

‘’What. The. Fuck.’’ Lance muttered watching him go and pick Clarita on his arms. ‘’Seriously what the fuck.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they kissed!!!  
> (Biggest yeah boi ever))
> 
> I hope you liked this fic because I kinda poured my soul on it? Not really, I mean, basically all the characters are based on members of my family, so this chapter is special for me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first things I wrote for this series and it has been waiting for me to finish it forever! AND the conversation that it's on  
> the summary is real and it's what inspired the story, because, come on if that isn't one of the klancest shits you have ever read what is it  
> Anyway, I have in mind making the great barbeque meeting the second chapter what do you think?  
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
